


Stagnant

by Sepiadragon



Series: h/c bingo 2015 [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Branding, Cages, Control, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepiadragon/pseuds/Sepiadragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in cages physical and mental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stagnant

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo space - cages

They say they're for our own protection.  
Keeping them out.  
But really, they keep us in.  
Until we are wanted.  
Until they want us.  
We are naive and stupid.  
Knowing yet not knowing what our future held.  
Not until we experience what is next do we truly understand.  
What we are.  
What they are to us and us to them.  
We are kept in cages until we are to be kept by them.  
And even when we leave these small cubicles, the cages around our minds persist.  
We are born in and died in these cages, never to leave  
The cages that they build in ourselves.  
That we have no choice to accept.  
Or parish.  
Given rules to follow.  
Obey them.  
They are always right.  
They can do no wrong.  
The last two might sound the same but they're not.  
Not by a long shot.  
Put in place, not only for our own good (or so they say) but that of society.  
For a bad apple can spoil the whole batch.  
And where would that leave us.  
As equals to them.  
They can't have that.  
So they watch us closely.  
For any signs of rebellion.  
They brand us to keep us straight.  
With the letter of our compartment.  
And the numbers which we arrived in it.  
That is what they call us.  
L5  
O3  
S7  
All the names we have in here.  
All that distinguish one from the other.  
Not that we can see them.  
For the lights are never on.  
Living in darkness until we are taken into the light.  
Blindfolded to protect our fragile sight.  
Our first sight is of them.  
The one that will keep us.  
To do whatever they want to us.  
For they own us.  
Servants.  
Slave.  
Pet.  
Molded into what would please them.  
And we are grateful.  
Anything is better than those cages bathed in total darkness.  
Afterwards, there is a habit, I suppose you would call it, to fear the darkness.  
We would do anything to keep us in the light.  
Well most of us anyway.  
There are rumors.  
A few brave souls.  
Tho there are a few.  
That go back into the endless darkness.  
Blinding themselves.  
They say crippled.  
We say freed.  
But not all of us are so brave.  
The fear keeps us at bay.  
Just like they want us to be.  
"H22."  
A voice break the silent blackness calling out to me.  
Has the time finally come?  
The door shakes slightly as they unlock and open my way to the light.  
A blindfold is placed over my eyes.  
I am walked out of the compartment and into a room across the hall.  
The blindfold is removed.  
My vision comes slowly and the light is dim.  
But finally I see him.  
An Omega to my Alpha.  
It starts with me and ends with him.  
I might be brave enough to free myself to the darkness.  
But to lose the sight before me might prevent it.  
"Hi," the young man says with his eyes trained on me. "I'm Mike."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I know. Harvey is OOC.  
> Keep in mind that circumstances changes a person.  
> Also if I do a sequel, Donna will be in it cause she's Donna.


End file.
